Кармин Инфантино
Кармин Майкл Инфантино ( ) — североамериканский художник и редактор комиксов. Художник внутренних иллюстраций и обложек ряда комиксов серии «Звёздные войны», выходивших в издательстве «Marvel» в 1978—1981 годах. Биография Кармин Инфантино родилась 24 мая 1925 года в нью-йоркском квартале Бруклин. Его отец, также уроженец Нью-Йорка Паскуале Инфантино, был музыкантом, играл на саксофоне, кларнете и скрипке, выступал в одном ансамбле с композитором Гарри Уорреном, а во время Великой депрессии стал профессиональным водопроводчиком. Мать Кармина, Анджела Роза Делла Бадия, эмигрировала в США из итальянского городка Калитри к северо-востоку от Неаполя. Кармин учился в общеобразовательных школах №№ 75 и 85 в Бруклине, а затем поступил в Школу индустриального искусства (позже переименованную в Высшую школу искусства и дизайна) в Манхэттене. Во время первого года обучения в школе Инфантино начал работать в студии Гарри Чеслера, занимавшейся созданием комиксов для различных издателей, стремившихся приобщиться к этой набиравшей популярность в 1930—1940-е годы области массового искусства. Во время работы там он познакомился с самим Гарри Чеслером, который поспособствовал его обучению на художника комиксов. Среди работ Инфантино этого времени числится контуровка комикса «Джек Фрост» для третьего выпуска журнала USA Comics (январь 1942). В 1940-е годы Инфантино работал в нескольких издательствах комиксов (Timely Comics, Hillman Periodicals, Fawcett Comics, Holyoke Publishing и, наконец, DC Comics), рисуя комиксы «Человек-факел», «Ангел», «Эйрбой», «Хип». Первой его работой в DC стал шестистраничный комикс «Чёрная Канарейка» для журнала Flash Comics № 86 (август 1947), в которой впервые появилась одноимённая супергероиня. Первые его комикс о самом Флэше, «Тайный город», вышел в журнале All-Flash № 31 (октябрь-ноябрь 1947). В дальнейшем он регулярно создавал комиксы о Зелёном Фонаре и Обществе Справедливости Америки. thumb|240px|Кармин Инфантино в 1958 году В начале 1950-х годов Инфантино был внештатным сотрудником Prize Comics, рисуя комиксы о Чарли Чене. В DC Comics вследствие снижения популярности темы супергероев Инфантино рисовал комиксы- вестерны, мистику, научную фантастику. В 1956 году Инфантино и писатель Роберт Кэнигер с подачи редактора DC Джулиуса Шварца попытались вернуть интерес публики к супергеройской теме, выпустив обновлённую серию комиксов о Флэше в четвёртом выпуске сборника Showcase (октябрь 1956). Успех этого начинания положил начало так называемому «Серебряному веку комиксов» в США. В нарисованной им серии комиксов «Флэш двух миров», опубликованной в выпуске «The Flash № 123» (сентябрь 1961), появилась «Землю-две» и, в более общем смысле, концепция мультивселенной комиксов DC. В числе прочих серий Инфантино продолжал работать над комиксами об Адаме Стрендже в «Тайнах Вселенной», сменив первого художника этого персонажа Майка Сековски. В 1964 году, возрождая потерявшую популярность серию о Бэтмене, Инфантино вместе с писателем Джоном Брумом придали приключениям Бэтмена и Робина более детективную направленность (а Инфантино ещё и более изящную рисовку). Среди прочих серий и персонажей, которых рисовал Инфантино в DC, были «Музей космоса» и Удлиняющийся Человек. Вместе с Гарднером Фоксом Инфантино создал сообщество Блокбастеров, появившихся в Detective Comics № 345 (ноябрь 1965) и Барбару Гордон в качестве новой версии Бэтгёрл, появившуюся в Detective Comics № 359 (январь 1967). Писатель Арнольд Дрейк и Инфантино создали супергероя Мертвеца (Strange Adventures № 205, октябрь 1967); эта история включала первое известное изображение наркотиков, одобренной Комиссией по комиксам США. Зимой 1966—1967 годов компания Marvel предложила Инфантино 22 тысячи долларов за его переход из DC Comics. Чтобы избежать этого, издатель Джек Либовиц предложил ему должность художественного директора издательства, на что Инфантино согласился, оставшись с DC. Когдаже DC Comics была приобретена Kinney National Company, Инфантино был назначен на должность редактора. На новом посту он начал свою работу с найма новых талантов и продвижения художников на редакционные должности. thumb|250px|Кармин Инфантино в середине 1970-х В начале 1971 года Инфантино стал издателем DC. В силу сокращения тиражей выпускавшихся компанией комиксов, стремясь увеличить доход, он поднял цену на комиксы DC с 15 до 25 центов, одновременно увеличив количество страниц в выпусках, добавив перепечатки. Вместе с автормо комиксов Леном Уэйном Инфантино создал серию «Живая Мишень» (Action Comics № 419, декабрь 1972). В сотрудничестве с Marvel Инфантино предпринял публикацию кроссовера «Супермен против удивительного Человека-Паука» (1976). В январе 1976 года компания Warner Communications заменила Инфантино на издателя журнала Дженет Кан, и Инфантино вернулся к работе внештатного художника. Он рисовал комиксы для издательств Warren Publishing и Marvel, в том числе для серий «Звёздные войны», «Женщина-паук» и «Нова»; во время работы Инфантино над серией «Звёздные войны» она стала одной из самых продаваемых серий в отрасли. Его краткое сотрудничество с Джимом Шутером привело к появлению Паладина (Daredevil № 150, январь 1978). В 1981 году Инфантино вернулся в DC Comics и совместно со сценаристом Марвом Вульфманом начал возрождение серии Dial H for Hero в специальном приложении к Legion of Super-Heroes № 272 (февраль 1981), вместе с Кэри Бэйтс работал над историями о Бэтмене для Detective Comics № 500 (март 1981), а с апреля 1981 по октябрь 1985 года рисовал комиксы о Флэше. В 1986 году он был одним из авторов ограниченной серии DC Challenge. Другие проекты в 1980-х годах включали в себя комиксы о Супергёрл, мини-серию «Красный торнадо» и комиксов по телесериалу «Ви». В 1990 году он вместе с Маршаллом Роджерсом был художником газетных стрипов о Бэтмене. thumb|200px|Кармин Инфантино в 2009 году В 1990-х годах Инфантино преподавал в Школе изобразительных искусств в Манхэттене. Несмотря на свой уход от активной деятельности, в начале XXI века Инфантино появлялся на посвящённых комиксам фестивалях. В 2004 году он подал иск в суд на DC Comics, оспаривая права на персонажей, которых он якобы создал, когда работал в компании внештатно; иск был отклонён в сентябре того же года. Одна из последних работ Инфантино появилась в сборнике DC Comics Presents: Batman № 1 (сентябрь 2004) как дань уважения умершему незадолго до этого Джулиусу Шварцу. Опыт своей работы Инфантино обобщил в двух книгах, The Amazing World of Carmine Infantino (Vanguard Productions, ISBN 1-887591-12-5) и Carmine Infantino: Penciler, Publisher, Provocateur (Tomorrows Publishing, ISBN 1-60549-025-3). Кармин Инфантино скончался в своём доме на Манхэттене 4 апреля 2013 года в возрасте 87 лет. Инфантино был двенадцатикратным лауреатом премии Alley Award (1961—1969), лауреатом премий Национального общества художников комиксов (1959) и «Чернильница» (2000). Работы по «Звёздным войнам» Если не указано иначе, Кармин Инфантино был графиком и автором обложки приведённых ниже комиксов. thumb|200px|Макет страницы выпуска № 34 * «Star Wars 11: Star Search!» * «Star Wars 12: Doomworld!» * «Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords!» * «Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon» * «Star Wars 15: Star Duel» * «Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes» * «Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble» * «Star Wars 20: Deathgame» * «Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord» * «Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator» * «Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury» * «Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting» * «Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin» * «Star Wars 26: Doom Mission» * «Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter» * «Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?» * «Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter» * «Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone» * «Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine» thumb|200px|Макет обложки выпуска № 48 * «Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express» * «Star Wars 33: Saber Clash» * «Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars» * «Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit» * «Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising» * «Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat» * «Star Wars 45: Death Probe» * «Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe» * «Star Wars 47: Droid World» * «Star Wars 48: The Third Law» * «Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!» * «Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising» * «Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!» * «Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 1: Doomworld» * «Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 2: Dark Encounters» * «Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 3: Resurrection of Evil» * «Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 4: Screams in the Void» * ''Star Wars'' (Marvel Illustrated Books) * «Star Wars 2: World of Fire» * «Star Wars: Luke Skywalker, Last Hope for the Galaxy» * «Star Wars Omnibus: Wild Space Volume 1» * «Star Wars: The Original Marvel Years Volume 3» * «Star Wars Legends Epic Collection: The Original Marvel Years Vol. 2» * «Star Wars 108» Упоминания * Внешние ссылки * * Кармин Инфантино на Комиклопедии * [http://www.sequentialtart.com/archive/dec02/infantino.shtml Интервью Sequential Tart (2002)] * Интервью Оклендскому телевидению (ок. 1975 г.) * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEmm5Yw4zPQ Лекция о творчестве Инфантино на New York Comicon 2013] Категория:Художники «Звёздных войн» Категория:Родившиеся в 1925 году Категория:Умершие в 2013 году